Perfect Crime
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: el quedarse solo durante la noche, pensó que seria lo mejor que le pasaría. pero no contaba con los deseos ocultos de un tercero. pd: feliz año nuevo :D


Perfect Crime

No es mi estilo escribir algo así, pero se me ocurrió para quitarle a Jet su obsesión con Sonic, además es el inicio de mi SAGA "devuélveme a mi rival" que después subiré. Jejeje les gustara a todos.

Como bien saben, la advertencia es que es un Yaoi, puede contener escenas demasiado explicitas para algunos (hasta para mi esto es demasiado)

Vale, estas son las canciones en las cuales me inspire, les sugiero escucharlas

**Perfect Crime* Mengurine Luka/KAgamine Len  
>Under the Darkness*?<strong>

"_**sentirte caer en amor, en esta noche secreta. Ejeje, estoy contigo."**_

Una noche tranquila, de hecho, la más tranquila que habia tenido en ese año. Jet decidió irse a dormir temprano, un ambiente asi de relajado en su avión era muy inusual y considerando que son las 9:30 pm, el cual usualmente Storm hace sus ejercicios y Wave esta trabajando en cuestión de soldadura y cortando con la sierra eléctrica pero hoy no, el albatros fue a visitar a su madre y Wave le acompaño, no porque fuera un gran compañero de viaje, sino porque no estaba muy retirado de su casa con la de Storm asi que aprovecho para no irse sola.

Por lo tanto, dejándole la nave para el solito, habia sido divertido por un rato, podia ducharse sin tener la más mínima precaución de ponerle cerrojo, la ultima vez, Storm entro al baño mientras el se lavaba sus preciosas plumas dejarle completamente expuesto al aire frio y a merced de las burlas de la golondrina obtuvo un golpe bajo a su orgullo y un resfriado.  
>pero hoy no, se seco como es debido, dejar que se secaran naturalmente, no le gustaba usar el secador de cabello, le resecaban mucho las puntas de sus plumas que tan difícilmente le costaba domar para peinarlas, como crédito extra, se puso un pantalón holgado color amarillo pastel, cosa rara porque la mayor parte del día estaba sin prenda alguna. Fue hacia la sala para ver la televisión un rato junto a su platillo favorito cocinado por si mismo: "chuletas de cerdo con papas gratinadas". Si bien no tenia problemas para ser independiente, detestaba preparar la comida para sus camaradas porque, según el, eran demasiado caprichosos y siempre pedían distintas platillos y más lavar los trastes.<br>dejo de pensar en cosas tristes y se puso a mirar la película estaba demasido buena para ser ignorada.

El halcón verde no ser percato de una silenciosa sombra que se colaba por sus pasillos, acomodando el escenario para satisfacer su incansable capricho que no le dejaba respirar en paz. Desde las olimpiadas de invierno ha sido asi, pero no creyó que ese deseo creciera al punto de hacer esto. Los preparativos iniciales ya estaban listos, deshacerse de la chica y el musculoso fue fácil, solo basto colarle en el sistema de navegación de los Babylon Rouge para modificar el rumbo, escribir unas cuantas cartas para sus padres y una buena coartada para evitar cualquier tipo de acusación. Había seguidos sus movimientos desde hace una semana, gravándose de memoria cada una de sus rutinas, desde planear robos, saquear material de construcción para Wave y abastecerse hasta que hace a la hora de dormir, hablando de ello… miro su reloj de pulso, ya era tiempo de que se fuera a dormir.

El halcón verde bostezo pesadamente, mientras unas traviesas lagrimillas salian de sus ojitos azules, dejando los trastes en su lugar, decidió irse a dormir demasiado estrés por 4 días seguidos no era bueno ni saludable para su cerebro, lo curioso era que se sentía más cansado de lo usual, sin darle tanta importancia fue directo y sin escalas a su cuarto.  
>sin molestarse en encender las luces retiro las sabanas de su curiosa cama, en vez de ser el común rectángulo era un ovalo levemente levantado por los bordes, esponjo sus almohadas y se hecho en su cama junto a su sabanas emitió un suspiro antes acurrucarse enteramente.<p>

-quien lo viera asi, nadie pensaría que es un ladrón…-comento en un susurro la sombra mientras sonreía pícaramente. El actuaba de manera aparentemente dura y madura cuando dormía en una cama en forma de nido, por más astuto que fuera, por más veloz y con una reputación de respetar, no dejaba de ser un halconcito de 14 años, apenas un niño comparado en el, un chico de 16 años recién cumplidos.  
>se acerco a su cama al ver al chico profundamente dormido, con suavidad tomo sus muñecas y las ato al borde la cama, no quería que fuese interrumpido de todas maneras por un arranque ira por parte de Jet, más de una ocasión ha recibido sus golpes y no eran de subestimarse, sumándole sus abanicos que sabra dios de que están hechas.<p>

-Jet… Jet… despierta-le dio unas suaves palmaditas en su mejilla naranja mientras se sentaba encima de el.  
>-aargh… no mamá no quiero ir hoy…-comento dormido.<br>-(suspiro) vamos Jet, nos divertiremos hoy, solo tu y yo…-comento lleno de seducción.

"_**la calidez de nuestra superposición. Durante toda la noche, todos los frutos de atracción… bajo la oscuridad, atravesado por sentimientos que se ejecutan atreves de mi"**_

-Wave, no quiero Waffles…-el extraño levanto una ceja extrañado, su voz no se parecía en nada con la chillona de la golondrina y en que momento menciono comida, en fin, decidió actuar por su cuenta al ver que el halcón se quedaba dormido nuevamente.  
>-creo que me pase con la dosis… en fin-retirándose un guante comenzó a acariciar el pico, cuello y parte del torax emplumado de manera suave y sugestiva, le torturaría por atreverse a sacar a luz un sentimiento que creía muerto hace tiempo, más bien, inclinación…<p>

El heredero de babylon garden comenzó a despertar al sentir unas nada reservadas caricias en su cuerpo y el hecho de que sus manos estaban inusualmente quietas y se sentía más pesado de lo acostumbrado. Jet despertó por completo al sentir un beso suave en su pico, el cual comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más demandante.  
>-aaah-Jet abrió los ojos al ver quien estaba sentado encima de el con ambas piernas separadas.<br>-jeje, has despertado, pensé que me divertiría yo solo… sabes es de mala educación quedarse dormido cuando tienes un invitado-le burla entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.  
>-SONIC ¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi nave y en mi cuarto? Y más aun, sobre mi-comenzó a zarandear el menor.<br>-uff y pensar que te veías lindo dormido, tienes una boca muy sucia sabes-le regaña mientras sostiene su rostro para verse fijamente a los ojos.  
>-pero no te quita lo sexy-el halcón verde dejo de moverse para sentir desde su cuello una lamida traviesa.<br>-eh… espera… que quieres-trato de defenderse mientras se sonrojaba, su pico paso de amarillo a un naranja brillante. Sonic trato de besarle pero Jet mueve su cara para evitar el contacto, este se irrita un tanto asi que sostiene su cabeza.  
>-sabes no me gusta que me ignoren-el erizo azul dio un leve beso en su pico y a su vez comenzó a besar su cuello con un tanto de frenesí.<br>-es… espera que…-el halcón no se espero eso, no quería hacerlo, no aun y menos con el, era su rival en carreras no más allá, quizás lejanamente como un amigo-rival, pero no un amante, ya tenía suficiente por con los comentarios que le decía Wave, siendo una yaoista en potencia.

-no diras que no lo deseabas Jet-comento en medio de un gemido.  
>-déjame en paz… jamás haría esto contigo-comento con varios sentimientos mezclados: lujuria, excitación, miedo, vergüenza, ira entre otros.<br>-bah, no digas tonterías, si bien note las miradas que me dabas cuando estábamos solos en las grabaciones. Porque no nos hacemos el favor de complacernos mutuamente, así no te dolerá tanto-  
>-¡EH! ¡espera, no puedes!-el halcón torció la cara al sentir una mano aproximándose muy cerca de su área sensible.<br>-¿Por qué no?-  
>-eres un héroe, esto manchara tu reputación y dejan de admirarte-comento con leves esperanzas de que le dejara en paz.<br>-mh, crees que vendría en plena noche sin tener en cuenta mis opciones-dejo de tocarle por un momento para enfocarse en su boca llena de suspiros que el halcón trataba de reprimir.  
>-no… piénsalo tu mejor, créeme a quien le harán más caso, a mi, siendo un héroe por muchos ó a ti, quien te buscan por piratería. Quizás tus amigos te crean pero no significa que este ahí la duda de tu palabra. Asi que, que tal si dejas de ser tan quejica y muestras el mismo coraje que en las carreras… que… me fascina… cuando… estamos… en…-dejo de hablar para concentrarse en la boca del Halcon. Jet odiaba admitirlo, tenia razón, por más inocente que fuese en estas circunstancias, SOnic las tenia para ganar, después de todo, el es el amado héroe de todos y admirado por muchos tal como ese loco vestido de azul y rojo de marvel y el tan solo un ladrón con una buena reputación, si ponía un pie en la comisaria, antes de que dijera algo ya tendría las esposas puestas.<br>dejo de pensar por un leve lapso cuando siente una mano tratando de entrar a su pantalón, se sentía indefenso ya había intentado quitárselo de encima pero sus músculos estaban demasiado relajados como para golpearle con fuerza, en qué momento le había drogado ¿quien sabe? Sintió como un par de manos intrusas buscaban entrar a la intimidad de su cuerpo cubierto con una sabana, decidió que lo mejor era evitar resistirse y complacerle para que le dejara en paz, por esa ocasión, sería su cómplice…

Aunque su orgullo estuviese mallugado y herido al igual que su moral.

**(censurado, mucho lemon y todo lo que se les ocurra (además de ser una cobarde para atreverme a escribir al más detallado xP))**

-ah… ah… vaya, para ser primerizo no estuvo nada mal…-comento en medio de un gemido mientras acariciaba las alborotadas plumas del halcón.  
>-cierra la… boca-ordeno débilmente el halcón. Chillo levemente al sentir como dejaba de ser invadido para contraerse, como pudo se acomodo en su cama dándole la espalda al erizo azul quien abrazaba su cintura con posesividad.<br>-jeje, quieres otra ronda verdad-le robo un beso lleno de humedad.  
>-jodete…-<br>-mejor te jo… mira la hora, ya son las 5 am, debo de irme… mi dulce Jet, espero verte pronto-  
>-ya lárgate y vete a fastidiar a Amy que ya apuras-trato de sonar duro como siempre pero su voz estaba débil por lo ocurrido, sentía un nudo en su garganta inhibiéndole el poder del habla. Recibió un ultimo beso por parte del erizo azul y una vez que se aseguro de estar solo, completamente solo. Comenzó a gemir y correr al baño para lavase, se sentía asqueado de si mismo. No sabia como sentirse, asqueado de si mismo por permitir que mallugaran así su orgullo, halagado porque el muy cabron se tomo varias molestias para hacerlo con el, cuando Amy por más provocativo fueran sus vestidos no caían ni una mosca ante sus encantos. Dolido porque nada más fue un juguete de un solo uso, avergonzado de salir de la bañera y sentirse nuevamente sucio, solo había alguien que le ayudaría a Salir de ese hueco, por más humillante que sonara, tenia que asistir con esa persona. Ya antes se habían conocido pero no quería verle de nuevo, el abrir viejos capítulos de su vida no era muy agradable y más para escrutar que ocultaban sus ojos.<p>

-supongo que ire a darle una visita a esa vieja búho-comento Jet con hastio, no le gustaba admitir que había perdido y requería ayuda pero esto ya estaba fuera de su control y no quería que sus camaradas se enteraran, no aun…

Mientras Jet estaba recuperándose de la noche pasional con cierto héroe, el erizo azul silbaba como si nada mientras caminaba por la acera como una persona más llamando la atención más de un fanatico y el verle tan cerca y calmo era digno de tomarse fotografía.  
>la discreción nunca habia sido el fuerte de Sonic pero al menos habia días en que lo intentaba, como en ese, sonreía feliz y satisfecho por lograr un crimen perfecto, sin huellas ni testigos. Una coartada asegurada y una reputación limpia (sin considerar las multas de trafico) estaba a salvo de todo ataque, se le ocurrió un dia mientras veía una serie de anime llamada "Death note". Se las había ingeniado muy bien para salvarse de esta, pero el halcón verde era solo el principio. Se detuvo en la acera para sentir su corazón latir como un tambor siendo golpeado por una banda de guerra.<p>

En la otra calle estaba el más difícil de alcanzar y el más deseado, el que pocas, por no decir ninguna lograba estar con el. El erizo negro, Shadow. Sonic sonrió para si mismo, no lo negaba era parte del club de admiradoras del erizo oscuro, más de una ocasión insistió en poner como principal rival en sus juegos para poder tocarle en alguna lucha sin sentido.  
>pero su ensoñación termino al ver de quien estaba acompañado, era su sombra amarilla llamada Maria, era la única que hacia que Shadow entrara en razón y quien le entregaba toda su devoción como si fuese una virgen salvadora, eso lo ofendía profundamente…<p>

aunque sabia que la pareja eran más hermanos que amigos, no le gustaba para nada que pasara tiempo con el. Si le alegraba que esta estuviese bien y todo eso, pero de haber sabido que esto pasaría, le hubiese seducido y que Amy realizara el trabajo sucio como lo hizo con la princesa Elise ó Molly. Se rio internamente al imaginarse escenas subidas de tono y nada inocentes con el, pero Shadow no seria un pasatiempo como Jet ó Silver (el cual drogo para borrarle la memoria) quería algo serio y duradero con el erizo ónix y rubí, pero por más que intentaba acercársele, Shadow le hacía caso omiso.

-"mi querido Shadow, te vez lindo cuando sonríes ¿Por qué no me sonríes a mí? Pero no te preocupes, ya te liberare de tu prisión y junto a ti estaré yo"-sonrió ante la idea, eso si, primero planearía todo cuidadosamente y, ejecutaría su próximo "crimen perfecto"


End file.
